<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Coffee by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516261">Morning Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor'>Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, BAMF Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes &amp; Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coffee, Deaf Clint Barton, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Shamless Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 01:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes to his kitchen and gets a surprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mandatory Fun Day</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is terribly late but I really couldn't work it out before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bucky wakes up he could have sworn he had closed the curtains last night, but now light was streaming through a crack and onto his face, making it impossible for him to be asleep.</p><p>He stood with a groan, stretching and letting the bones on his back pop before he got up, shuffling to the kitchen ready to get a cup of coffee, brushing his messy hair out of his face.</p><p>When he got there he almost jumps out of his skin, cursing loudly and holding onto the doorframe.</p><p>"Jesus fuck" he exclaims, because Clint Barton was naked on the countertop, a cup of coffee being the only thing stopping Bucky from getting an eyeful "what are you doing here?"</p><p>"You asked me to come" he mumbles as he stretches "you knew I finished a mission during the night and you said I could step by in the morning and have some coffee with you, I'm sorry I got ahead of you but I was sweaty and gross so I took a shower and I considered stealing some clothes but I didn't want to barge into your room while you were asleep"</p><p>Bucky tries to process the fact that Clint just waltzed into his apartment and used the shower without him noticing, he didn't know what he could make out of it.</p><p>"So the next best decision is to be naked on my kitchen?" Bucky huffs as he makes his way to get a cup of coffee for himself, absolutely bypassing the fact that Clint is on his birthday suit and taking sips of his coffee like this is normal for him. He can't freak out now.</p><p>"Uh, yeah? What else I could do?" Barton scoffs behind his cup, eyebrows a little raised.</p><p>"Wear a towel, you shameless bastard" he mumbles under his breath, hoping that Clint can't catch what he said.</p><p>"Well, I'm shameless because I've nothing to be ashamed of... I think I'm pretty fucking hot" the blond grins and just like that Bucky knows he's fucked.</p><p>He has barely turned around when Clint is leaning a little closer, almost nuzzling into his neck, the cup abandoned a safe distance from his body.</p><p>"You should give me some clothes, uh? Better than having me naked, don't you think?" He whispers, making the short hairs on Bucky's neck and arm stand on end.</p><p>He nearly slams his cup down and bolts to his room, getting at least some sweatpants for the blond, hearing how his laugh echoes in the kitchen.</p><p>James really wants to keep Clint naked, because that idiot is right, he is fucking hot, but James isn't allowed to look, not explicitly yet. He won't lay eyes on Clint until he states outloud that he wants Bucky.</p><p>He wants to push Clint against the same counter he's sitting on and press his mouth to all of Clint's body. But he can't do that. Instead he brings the clothes to the kitchen and grabs his cup, drinking his coffee and burning his tongue on the process.</p><p>The blond jumped off the counter, huffing as he slipped on the sweatpants. Messing his hair even further when he angrily puts the shirt on.</p><p>"You're no fun Barnes, I didn't think that you would take up my offer and bring me clothes"</p><p>"I wanted to keep my eyes from needing bleach , Barton" he snaps back</p><p>"Awe... that's not very nice of you, Bucko" and again he's crowding the brunet.</p><p>James sighs and lets himself be herded over the counter. A tiny part of his mind growls a little viciously, reminding him how easy it would be for him to take down Clint.</p><p>The blond <em>must</em> know that, there's no way a trained agent like him doesn't, and for a moment James panics with the realization that Clint knows he's allowing all of this.</p><p>And if Clint knows that he's allowing this, it means that his actions are advances, making the best of every single inch of space Bucky has given... which means that Clint likes him?</p><p>Apparently his thoughts have made themselves clear on his face because Clint is laughing a little more cheekily than before.</p><p>"You know? For a guy who's the best assassin ever and must know a lot about body language it took you a while to figure this out"</p><p>James let his head drop into Clint's shoulder, sighing and closing his eyes as he tries to fight down the blush creeping up to his ears "can you blame me? I think I'm not exactly relationship material"</p><p>Clint huffs, using gentle fingers to nudge James into looking at him "I beg to differ, you're one of the most loyal people I've met, you are caring, you're protective, you're snarky... that's always a plus for me, and yeah, you need to work on communicating what's going on your old funky head, and you might be deadly, but I think that the only death I'll be facing with you is when we finally get into bed" he grins, winking at him.</p><p>Bucky is about to protest when a quick kiss is pressed to his lips "but-" he starts anyway when Clint pulls away.</p><p>"Nope I won't hear a word of it and I'm gonna take you our for dinner... or get food for us here... I dunno, but I don't wanna rush stuff yeah?" Clint declares, finally wrapping his arms around his shoulders, leaving Bucky to wrap his own around the blond's waist "I know my approach did make it look like I'd fuck you immediately, but things took another way and well..." he sighs</p><p>James nods, pressing his lips to the bit of collarbone that's showing from underneath the shirt Clint is wearing. He tugs it down a little more to have more access, his actions make Clint chuckle.</p><p>"Don't worry, Buck, if things work out like they should you're gonna see me naked in the morning a whole lot more"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>